


Toda mi vida se abriga con tu calor

by insteadofjust_invisible



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Music, Selena Quintanilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadofjust_invisible/pseuds/insteadofjust_invisible
Summary: Just because Luke had had a crush on Selena and Julie and him had... whatever it is they had now, that didn't mean he had a type. Not at all.inspiread by a tumblr post by @lydias--stiles
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	Toda mi vida se abriga con tu calor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, so the other day Ophelia made [this post](https://lydias--stiles.tumblr.com/post/639743843803316224/lydiasstiles-do-you-think-that-like-one-of) on tumblr and this fic is a result of me reading it and running with it (and needing an excuse to procrastinate writing cover letters for jobs. Why are they a thing??) I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> (also, go check out [Ophelia's own fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638303#work_endnotes) on this same idea and honestly, all of her other fics because her writing is killer <3)
> 
> Title from Enamorada de Ti by Selena ("Toda mi vida se abriga con tu calor" = your warmth warms my entire life -- oh my goodness this translation sounds weird, but that's the idea).

Luke did not have a type. Hell, he had never been in a relationship, how could he have a type?

Alex begged to differ. Luke had a type and a very specific one, for that matter - curly haired, voice of an angel, take no bullshit, do not harm type of people (people, not girls. He wasn’t sure Luke knew about that though, so he let slide).

“C’mon Luke, you told us once that you’d give up music for Selena!” Reggie exclaimed, stringing random chords on his bass. They were waiting for Julie to get home from school, getting warmed up so they could get straight to practice when she arrived.

“I did not say that!”

“You didn’t go as far as say you were going to give up music…” Alex conceded, and Luke was glad someone was on his side. The nerve Reggie had! He would never give up music, and not for a girl of all reasons, “but Reggie is right.”

His ‘Alex!’ got muffled out by his so called friends laughter. Rolling his eyes, he moved to grab his guitar from the stand, playing something that sounded angrier than their usual sound, but perfect to let the steam off. He thought that would be it, after minutes passed by during which they each focused on their own instruments, until Reggie had to speak again. Of course.

“You did say you’d give up music for Julie.”

“He has a point there,” Alex agreed, far too easily for this to be the first time he and Reggie talked about that.

“I hate you,” he said, fake smiling at them. Alex flipped him the bird in return and Reggie sat his bass down, moving toward Luke.

“Nah, you love us,” he replied when he got close enough, slinging an arm around Luke’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Reggie had barely moved an inch away before Luke was cleaning it with the back of his hand, elbows hitting the other boy in the movement, his pout just adding to make him look like a child, rather than someone who was actually angry. Reggie and Alex shared a grin.

The thing was, Luke knew what he had said to Julie. No regrets. He stood by that, but that still didn’t mean he had a type. What if he had had a minor crush on Selena when they were alive? She was an extremely talented musician!

And Julie, Julie was a fucking wrecking ball of talent and sunshine. She might not be a witch like Reggie claimed, but hell if she wasn’t magic in her own way. She didn’t have much in common with Selena either - she was definitely more talented than she was, her hair was prettier, her skin was warmer, her eyes were kinder… They were both Latina, but that was it.

He did not have a type.

Alex or Reggie didn’t let him live it down. Every single opportunity they had to mention it, they would, laughing at his antics and remembering all these stories from the 90s that Luke was sure they had to be investing some on the spot (they were. That doesn’t mean they didn’t have any basis for them). The only comfort he could take was that they never made fun of him in front of Julie, so he was safe there.

  
  
  
  


“I heard you’re a Selena fan,” Julie told him one day, the first thing she said when she arrived at the studio that day. He completely missed the next chord he was playing.

“I- who told you that?”

Laughing, Julie nodded towards Alex, who sent him a two finger salute from where he was laying on the couch. He was so going to kill him later, fuck logistics and technicalities. Alex was about to be re-dead and reburied, 12 feet under for all he could care.

“That’s not true,” he exclaimed, pointing his finger at Alex to warn him to shut up.

“Oh, so you don’t like Selena?” Julie asked, hands covering her heart as if he had personally offended her, “I’m hurt.”

“No! That’s not- I do like her music, I just thought Alex was… Never mind. I like her,” Luke mumbled, hands coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. That, however, didn’t soothe Julie, as she got stuck on the wrong part of his sentence.

“What did you think Alex had said?”

“Nothing,” he replied, far too quickly for it to be natural. Still on the couch, Alex let out a snicker, causing Julie to look at him, back to Luke, down to her feet and repeat, once, twice, and Luke could feel himself blush as she snapped her fingers, far too excited at her discovery.

“Ohhh you had a crush on Selena! I totally get it Luke, no shame there.”

“I- ugh, for fuck’s sake, this is way in the past.”

“No Jules, you don’t get it,” Alex said, raising himself up on his arms to get a better look at her, "Luke has a type and Selena is the definition of it.”

Julie squeezed her eyes at Alex, a silent conversation going on there that Luke did his best to ignore. When Julie broke into a loud laughter and Alex smirked, he facepalmed, knowing he was definitely never going to live this down now. Not with Julie knowing too.

(not that he had a type nor that Selena was the definition of it. He just knew his friends, ok?)

Luke was pleasantly surprised, however, when the topic seemed to die after that afternoon. He didn’t even think Reggie learned of what had passed, and for the better.

Well, he should have known better.

Walking up to the studio one day to hear music coming from it already, Luke found himself stopping on his tracks to listen and, yeah, that was Julie singing, which was weird, because she wasn’t supposed to be home for at least 10 minutes or so. Puzzled, he ran the last bit of the way, coming to a surprised halt when he found not only Julie there, but Alex and Reggie too, behind their instruments, nodding to the song as if they were trying to learn the melody.

And the song! The song sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it, not even after the last bit of it died off, Julie smiling bright as she let out a harbored breath, bowing to the boys loud clapping. Luke, however, remained glued to his spot by the doors, silent, scrambling his brain to figure out what it was that Julie had been singing. Julie, who finally turned to him, still on the high of her performance, but who seemed to smile even brighter when she came to face him.

“Luke! Didn’t see you there,” she said, which was definitely a lie because they had made eye contact while she spinned around and sang, but she had been so into her performance that she might not have noticed. Luke wished he could say the same. “I was just showing Alex and Reggie this idea I had for a cover.”

A cover. Probably from when they had been alive then. He glanced at Alex and Reggie, hoping to get a clue from them, but instead of finding his bandmates looking at him, they were exchanging a glance between them, Reggie doing that thing with his eyebrows whenever he wanted to be subtle about something and Alex was smirking and- _Oh_. Of fucking course.

“I see,” he started, with a smirk of his own, “I take Selena inspired you, huh?”

“Seeing we all like her, I thought it was fitting.”

Behind Julie, Alex and Reggie were doing their best to stifle their laughter. Luke glared at them before turning his gaze back to Julie and taking a step closer to her.

“Right. So, tell me more about this idea.”

“Ohh ok!” she exclaimed, clearly excited about it. Julie took her phone out of her pocket and after a few seconds of searching, turned it to face him, from where he could see a flyer of some sort, and started to explain, “Flynn found out about this competition in a café downtown in like two months from now, and the theme is covers. Each band gets two songs, so I thought we could do Selena for one and maybe 5 Seconds of Summer or something else very Sunset Curve vibes. We could dress up in character and everything.”

“5 Seconds of Summer?”

“That’s what you got from her whole spiel?” Alex asked, hands up as if he was asking the universe to help him. Julie swat her hand at him, causing him to drop his own and mutter something under his breath Luke couldn’t hear, so he just shook his head, returning his attention to Julie.

“Yeah, it’s a pop rock, pop punk band that got really famous a few years ago. Their sound is pretty similar to what yours was.”

“Rad. Alright, I’m down for it, boss.”

“You’re unbelievable, dude,” Alex quipped again, and Luke ignored him - again. Julie, however, smiled at him, taking a step back to reposition her mic on the stand.

“We should go again, this time with you guys playing,” she said, prompting them all to move into position, Luke included, “count us in, Alex.”

“1, 2, 3…”

Luke had caught the tail end of her performance, so he knew what to expect - Julie being completely mesmerizing singing a song from one of his tween crushes. No biggie. Right?

Julie was mesmerizing, he wasn’t wrong there. But watching her entire performance, the way she belted the high notes and swayed her hips to the rhythm, the way her mouths curved in ways he wasn’t accustomed to as she pronounced the words in Spanish, _that_ he did not expect. He got so lost in his thoughts watching her that he almost missed a note during the second chorus, eyes shutting close to help him concentrate.

Maybe he did have a type.

(don’t let Alex and Reggie hear it though).

  
  
  
  


Practice after practice, Luke got used to hearing Julie sing Selena like she was Selena herself (what was he saying, she was so much more than Selena). That didn’t mean that he wasn’t drooling half the time, which Alex and Reggie were keen on reminding him. Let them. At least they were letting go with the whole type thing. Not that he had one! Well, maybe. Just maybe.

Come competition night, Luke knew they were going to win. Alex had always found it annoying, how full of himself - themselves - Luke could be, but there was no way Julie and the Phantoms were not going to take home the trophy and the one thousand dollar check prize. They were performing the Selena song Julie had chosen and a 5 Seconds to Summer song, and they had been on fire every time they practiced. Feeding off the energy of the audience? They would be like an unstoppable wildfire.

Like Julie suggested, they dressed in character too. Not that for the boys it changed much, but for Julie, Julie wore a purple, sparkling two piece - a cropped top with puffed sleeves and a pair of loose pants, and she looked…

Wow.

Luke was speechless.

Her hair was half-up, half-down in a ponytail, the same gemstones and colorful strings she had used in their Orpheum performance waved in. Her makeup was a bit bolder than usual, her lips a dark red and her eyes adorned with sharp black eyeliner.

“Julie, you look-”

She did a little spin then, a smile gracing her lips.

“Yeah?”

Luke felt himself nod unconsciously, eyes not faltering away from Julie. Alex came closer, clapping a hand on Luke’s shoulder as he leaned forward, complementing her as well. That was also when Luke realized he had gotten up from the couch when Julie had entered the studio - how was he supposed to play on stage with her when he couldn’t even hold himself accountable for his actions at home?!

(at the back of his mind, he realized that he definitely had a type, but he was too busy staring at Julie to fully comprehend it).

“You guys don’t look so bad yourselves.”

“Thanks, Jules,” Reggie pipped in, also up next to him and Alex and extending his hand to her for a first bump, “ready to bring the house down?”

Julie laughed, and Luke couldn’t stop staring - his eyes followed her every move like she was the most ethereal celestial being in the galaxy and he was asteroid debris on her orbit. At the back of his mind, he was aware of someone suggesting a band circle, fingers closing around his wrist to bring him forward, but all of his attention was panned on Julie.

“Uh, I think you broke Luke, Julie.”

That did the trick. Snickering at Alex, Luke finally broke out of his stupor, sending Julie a shy smile she easily retribuited before bracing back and delivering his usual speech. They shouted legends before dispersing - Julie to Ray’s car, the boys poofing straight to the venue where they’d be performing, but not before Julie left a ghost of a kiss on his cheek, glueing him to his spot as he stared after her.

Alex and Reggie dropped themselves on him, one on each side, Alex’s hand waving back and forth in front of his face as they kept chirping about how far gone he was, how smooth Luke Patterson lost all his game in the face of a beautiful girl, bla bla bla. He was barely hearing him, burning the last picture of Julie into his mind - her hair flowing behind her back, the sparkles of her suit reflecting the sunset light and creating this magical aura around her. Before things got too out-of-hand, he pretended to bite on Alex's hand and poofed right out. He wanted a minute with Julie before they played.

  
  
  


Luke did not get his minute with Julie until long after. Like he had expected, they won fair and square, the crowd erupting into deafening screams when they were announced the winners. Luke screamed the loudest of everyone there when Julie entered the stage for the second time that night to accept their prize. Besides him, Alex and Reggie were equally exhilarated, all of them immediately crowding into Julie’s space the second she was off stage, jumping up and down as much as they could without making her look crazy, celebrating with, well, ghosts. And that was the main problem that had been plaguing him that night - the entire night had been extremely chaotic, too many people in a far too small space, no privacy, no breaks.

Then, after the competition, Ray took Julie and Flynn out to celebrate, meaning Luke went home without knowing if he would still be able to talk to Julie that night. He didn’t even know what he wanted to tell her - he just wanted to tell her something. Anything.

After hanging out with the boys for a little bit, going over what they did and they could’ve done better in their performance, he found himself alone, Alex gone to find Willie and Reggie keeping Carlos company in the house, where he had been alone with Tía the whole night and, _“Luke, that’s so boring! You don’t mind, do you?”_ , not even bothering to wait for his reply before poofing out.

Luke didn’t mind though. With not much to do, he wandered outside, dropping down on the stone steps that led from the house to the studio and just… stayed there, lost in thought, fingers playing with the hams of his pants, shirts, his chains, as he re-lived their performance.

Julie had been out of this earth that night. If he had been mesmerized watching her during practice, he couldn’t describe what he had felt watching her actually perform it live, in front of people, dressed up and ready to kill it. Maybe that was it, had he not been dead already he would have died watching Julie set fire to that stage like that was her sole mission in life. She had sung and danced and jumped all around them, she had reached to the audience and to the skies, pouring every inch of her into it, feeding the venue words that waved together in a lure. Luke knew that, just like in the garage, he hadn’t taken his eyes off her, playing his performance almost like it had been for her and her alone.

“Hey Luke,” he heard being said, and soon enough Julie’s warmth enveloped him as she sat down next to him. She was only half in costume - her hair was down, frizzy and big, and she was wearing a loose lilac sweater instead of the cropped top, but the makeup and the sparkly pants were still on. Somehow, she looked even more beautiful like that.

“Hi Jules. Didn’t see you coming.”

“You seemed pretty lost in thought,” she said, knocking her knee against his. He hummed in reply, so she took it as an opening, “care to share?”

He took a moment, glancing up to the sky to try and figure out how to explain what was going through his mind to her. She knew he thought she was beautiful, a real star, that she made him better and that she was the best part of his (after)life. What else could he say?

“I think Alex was right, you know,” he finally decided on, turning his head to look at Julie.

“Huh?”

“I do have a type,” her eyes gleamed at that, and she turned her head to side, like she was asking for him to continue on, so he did, softly and carefully, “but it’s you who are the definition of it, Jules. You are my type.”

She laughed, loud and bright, and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Is that so?”

He smiled, biting on his lips and shaking his head like an excited puppy - he knew she couldn’t see it, but she definitely felt it, a breathless chuckle escaping her. Julie turned, her head leaving his shoulder and leaving him cold for a second before she was crowding into his space and pulling him into a tight hug, enveloping him in her and making him feel like he was standing right in the sun. Holding her back just as tight, he flushed his face into her curls, earning him a giggle. They stayed there, holding each other in what probably looked like an awkward angle, but he felt too comfortable to move. In her arms, Luke could understand why the planets orbited the sun - her warmth gave him life, gave him meaning. So when Julie moved, just a bit, he immediately protested, squeezing her close. She burrowed in, pressing a soft kiss on his sternum but insisted on moving her head just slightly so she could speak into his ear, voice low and sweet.

“You’re my type too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you google Selena Quintanilla performing you will find pictures of the outfit that inspired Julie's! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you wanna talk - about the fic or whatever - just leave a comment below or come say hi to me on [my tumblr!](https://aspeckof-stardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
